Jared's Kinks: Back in Black
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: J2! Jared's been torturing Jensen for a week with his Sam/Dean kink. Follow up to "When I Look At You"


A/N: Make sure you read "When I Look At You" before reading this, because things will make a bit more sense. This is a follow up to that story and there may be more! :) I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Back in Black<p>

"Okay, that's a wrap!" Bob Singer said after Jensen and Jared's twelfth time doing their 'sitting in the Impala and talking about the case' scene. The scene never really got to the standard that either of them set for themselves, but enough was enough already.

Everyone seemed really happy to be done with the endless scene. It was clear that everyone was impatient to get the hell out of there and home for the night…everyone except the Js. They didn't even move from the car. People looked at them funny, but didn't say anything.

"Ugh." Jared groaned.

"Tell me about it." Jensen said with frustration evident in his voice.

Jared's hand reached over and settled on Jensen's upper thigh. "I didn't think that was ever going to be over!"

"Seriously, dude."

Then Jared was there, his face nuzzling at the scruff on Jensen's jaw. "So fucking horny."

Jensen smiled, "Yeah, I know. It's seriously your fault too."

"Were you thinking about what I think you were thinking about?" Jared asked with piqued curiosity. He had been seducing the hell out of Jensen all week by whispering little fantasies about the two of them having sex in the Impala. It had gotten so bad that neither of them could even sit in the car without sporting raging boners. Focusing on the scenes had become a near impossibility…hence all the takes that they needed to get it down.

Jensen blushed, "Of course I was. You've been planting the thoughts in my head for six days, you asshole."

Jared laughed, "You love it, Jen, you know that. You wanna bend me over the hood of the car and fuck my tight little ass. I know you do."

Jensen groaned, "Never gonna get this boner to go down so we can get out of here."

Jared's hand slid a bit to the left and pressed firmly against Jensen's tented pants. "Hmm, you oozing precome, baby?"

Jensen grunted.

Jared smiled, "You turning into a cave man now? That's actually kinda hot. Makes me horny."

"Everything makes you horny." Jensen said with an eye roll. "I swear you probably got hard when you watched me eating that burger in the bar scene yesterday."

"Well, when you moan like that…"

"Dean loves his burgers."

"He does, doesn't he? Do you love burgers, Dean? Do you think they're as good as sex? Do you like them better than Sammy's cock?"

Shit. Jensen tried to pretend that he didn't enjoy that kink of his, but the truth was that there was a part of him that really did enjoy it. Sure, he didn't want to do it all the fucking time like Jared did, but they were sitting in the Impala for crying out loud… "Nothing's as good as your cock, Sammy."

Jared smiled wickedly, reaching down to free his erection from Sam's jeans.

Jensen's mouth watered, but he tried desperately to keep himself under control. "Jay…someone might see…"

Jared's eyebrow rose.

"Okay. Sam, someone might see." Jensen rolled his eyes, "Can't risk that, you know." Sam and Dean might've been able to risk someone seeing them, but Jared and Jensen certainly couldn't.

"You worry too much, Dean. Always overthinking things. You need to just relax and let me make you feel good. You're always so afraid all the time, Dean. I hate that this is so hard for you."

Jensen quirked an eyebrow, "You do realize that I'm not actually Dean, right?" Maybe Jared had finally gone over the deep end. Maybe he'd finally cracked.

"Shhh." Jared shushed him, "Everything will be okay."

Oh sure. All they needed was for someone to walk by and see them fooling around in the car, Jared's ridiculously huge erection standing up at attention…that would be great. They needed that kind of thing getting out to the public. There were already enough rumors as it was, they didn't need more. They didn't need it getting back to their families. Maybe that was a problem, maybe Jensen should just stop caring who knew, but he just wasn't ready to take that step yet. "We don't need your naked cock all over the fucking internet because some P.A.'s hanging around with his stupid camera phone…"

Jared needed a few things. He needed Jensen to shut his mouth and he needed his cock sucked, so…he wrapped his hand around the back of Jensen's head and pulled his face towards his aching member. "Suck me, Dean. Put my big dick in your mouth. Wanna see your pretty mouth wrapped around my thick, hard, dripping cock."

Jensen groaned and wrapped his mouth around Jared's cock, realizing that he was powerless to deny either of them what they wanted so much. He used his tongue to circle the head and lick the oozing precome from the slit.

"Fuck yeah, Dean. Mouth fuck me, gorgeous."

Jensen hated that he was always known as 'pretty' or 'gorgeous' by Jared, but he had a mouthful of Jared's huge cock so he wasn't about to start complaining. Instead he took Jared a bit deeper, still using his tongue to torture and tease him.

"More….deeper…" Jared begged hungrily.

"Hmmmm" Jensen hummed around Jared's cock, taking more of it inside.

"Wanna fuck your mouth, big brother." Jared said. He tightened his fingers around Jensen's short hair and thrust his cock deeply into the back of Jensen's throat.

Jensen's eyes watered and he fought the gag that was threatening. Shit. Jared was so fucking huge.

Jared pulled out a little bit, granting Jensen a little bit of mercy. "So hot and wet, Dean. Love your mouth!"

Jensen groaned loudly in the back of his throat, which made Jared's eyes roll back into his head and he thrust his hips forward faster, "Gonna come….fuck Dean…gonna come down your throat."

Jensen had about two seconds to prepare himself for the huge load that was shot into his throat. He fought to swallow it down, milking Jared's cock until it fell out limp.

Jared looked at Jensen with the goofiest of looks, "That was…ngh…"

Jensen smiled, "naturally."

Jared leaned forward and licked the little bit of his come off Jensen's mouth and then possessed Jensen's mouth with his own. He licked over the stripe down the center of Jensen's bottom lip, begging for entrance for which he was granted. Their tongues circled each other's, dancing together to their own rhythm. It was hot, it was wet and it was needy.

Jensen was horny as he could possibly be. He pulled back and looked at Jared, his pupils blown black with lust, "Get out of the car, Sammy."

"But…"

"I said get out of the fucking car!"

"Um, okay Dean." Jared muttered, carefully putting his cock back into his pants and zipping up.

"Don't bother putting your pants back on."

Jared whined, "Someone might see my cock."

"Didn't seem like you were all that worried about it earlier." Jensen was out of the car and moving to Jared with warp speed. He grabbed the younger man and pressed him against the car, washboard stomach first. "You've been teasing me all fucking week and then you pull your sexy as hell cock out and make me suck you off. You know what that does to me. You can't expect me to be passive after all of that crap."

Jared was a little bit nervous and a lot turned on. "What do you want me to do, Dean?"

"Take your clothes off!" Jensen said, barking orders.

"What if someone sees me?"

"Then your naked ass will be online…so what?" Jensen looked around, "Everyone went home. Take your clothes off. You torture and tease the shit out of me about getting to fuck you over the hood of the damn car, so that's what I'm going to do…"

Jared's throat went completely dry. "Jen, you sure?"

"Jen? Who's Jen?" He grasped the waistband of his friend's unzipped jeans and forced them down to pool around his ankles. Then he gripped the sides of Jared's boxers and pulled them down as well. He smacked at Jared's perky ass, "Gonna fuck you wide open Sammy. Need my thick cock in your tight little ass."

Jared breathed heavily and found his cock painfully hard again already. "Dean…" He whined.

"You're hard again." Jensen said, reaching around Jared's body to grip onto Jared's cock, achingly gently, stroking his hand up and down so feather light that it was almost like he wasn't touching him at all.

Jared moaned, sounding like he was in pain. "Too light…" Jared reached down to jerk himself off, trying to relieve himself.

Jensen slapped his hand away, "Uh uh. Keep your hand away."

"It's my cock!" Jared exclaimed.

Jensen smiled wickedly and moved Jared to the front of the car, bending him over and pushing his ass up into the air. "Yeah Sammy, so hot." Jensen bent over, gripped Jared's ass cheeks in each hand and pulled them apart, and slipped his tongue very lightly around the crack.

Jared drew in a breath sharply, "Fuck Jen…."

Jensen groaned. It was funny to him how Jared was the one who always started the whole Sam/Dean foolishness, but he was also usually the first one to slip up. Jensen wasn't sure exactly what that was supposed to mean.

"_Dean_." Jared said, correcting himself.

Jensen smiled and pressed his tongue into the puckered opening of Jared's asshole. Jared began to quiver and writhe, so Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's waist and held him in place, pressing even deeper into that tight heat.

"Holy fucking shit." Jared panted. His hands were plastered onto the windshield of the car, fingers spread and sweating against the glass. He tossed his hair back and out of his face, moaning contentedly as Jensen continued to mouth-fuck his ass. "How the fuck did you get so damn good at that?"

Jensen laughed and pulled out so that he could answer his friend, "Just naturally gifted I guess." He slipped back in, while his hand reached down to palm his own painfully hard erection. It felt like his balls might explode, but he continued to torture Jared to the best of his ability. He quickly added a finger to the mix, working to spread that tight puckered hole apart with all that he had. "Oh Sam….so fucking tight, baby boy."

Jared moaned like a porn star, only he wasn't faking, because the whole 'baby boy' thing did him in. It was a term that he imagined Dean would use on Sam, but one that Jensen rarely used to torture Jared, he only used it when he was pulling out the big guns, so to speak. "Fuck, shit, piss."

"Baby brother has a potty mouth." Jensen said with a smile. He unzipped his fly and whipped his hard cock out of his pants, shifting Jared around like he was a fucking rag doll, and slapping him in the face with that erection of his. "Put it in your dirty mouth, Sammy. Come on!"

Jared moaned wantonly as he slipped Jensen's dick into his mouth. Jared loved sucking Jensen's cock; it was one of his favorite things to do. Jared took him almost to the base in one big gulp, feeling the head hit the back and slide down his throat. He kept his gag reflex in check; this wasn't his first rodeo, that was for sure.

"Oh shittttt…" Jensen moaned, fingers tangled up in Jared's long hair, "So close, baby."

Jared hummed and that Jensen had to bite back his orgasm. He pulled out of Jared's mouth, determined to get in Jared's ass, "Gotta finish getting you ready."

"I'm ready right now. My ass is wet and ready, big brother." Jared bent back over the hood, spreading his cheeks with both hands and opening inviting Jensen to stick his oozing cock within his hole. "Want you right fucking now."

Jensen groaned and moved to him. He gripped the base of his cock; trying not to touch it too much for fear that he would blow before he even got it in there and began to press against that tight glove of heat. It began to slide in without a ton of resistance and only a hiss or two from his co-star.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jared muttered almost incoherently, "So good, so hot." It burned so good, not too bad, but just enough to know he'd feel him there for a little while after they had finished. He wanted to feel Jensen inside of him forever but he knew this was about as good as it would get.

Jensen held on tight, biting at the shell of Jared's ear and grunting as he thrust forward, his hips snapping as he finally seated himself completely within his lover's ass. "So tight, so good…gonna blow."

Jared stilled, "Don't move."

Jensen breathed heavily, "Does it hurt?"

Jared shook his head, "No, just don't want you to come yet, Dean, want you to fuck me so good and so long."

Jensen let out a string of colorful profanities and willed his orgasm away. When he felt like it was safe, he began to thrust himself in and out of Jared's tight ass. The feeling was fucking incredible and he wished he could go on for days…years even…but he didn't know if he was going to last all that long. His arm reached around to the front of Jared's body to stroke at his erection and bring him the friction he so desired.

Jared groaned loud and long and felt like suddenly he was in the same boat that Jensen was in. It wasn't going to take him long at all. "Slow down a little. Wanna make this last." This was the hottest thing in the whole damn world. Jared and Jensen were pretending to be Sam and Dean Winchester and Jensen was fucking him so deeply in the ass while he was bent over the fucking Impala for God's sake. Shit if that wasn't the kinkiest freaking thing Jared could imagine. He feared his head might explode if he thought too much about it.

Jensen fucked Jared until he couldn't stand it anymore. He bit the inside of his cheek to hold the incredibly loud grunt he was about to let loose and gripped onto Jared tightly as he drilled him the last couple of time before he shot his hot, sticky load deep in Jared's ass. "So fucking perfect, baby boy."

That was it for Jared. Jensen had just come so good in his ass and he was calling him that nickname again…his weakness…and he found himself convulsing and his cock spurting hot and wet in Jensen's strong hand. Jared rested his head against the windshield, feeling boneless and completely unsteady on his feet.

Jensen sighed against Jared's back, "Love you, Sammy."

Jared smiled, "Love you too, Jen."

Jensen's heart swelled with love. His breath caught in his chest and he peppered Jared's back with kisses, "Love it when you call me by my name."

Jared found his legs then and turned around to face Jensen, "I'm sorry if this kink of mine bothers you. You know I love you, right? You know I'm not really in love with Dean, right? It's you and me, Jen…I love _you_."

Jensen nodded against Jared's firm chest, "I know, Jare, and it's okay. I think it's pretty hot too if I'm being honest, I just…I don't know. Guess I'm girly like that sometimes."

Jared's arms circled around Jensen and he gently stroked his back, "Nah, it's okay."

Jensen looked up at him and leaned in for a loving, passionate kiss. "Hmm, such a good kisser, Jay, do you know that?"

Jared smiled like the ham that he is, "Well, when you've got it, you've got it."

Jensen rolled his eyes.

Jared laughed, "This was fun and super hot Jen, wonder what I can torture you with next week?"

Jensen groaned, but the smile never left his face as he considered the possibilities of what the heck would come next.


End file.
